criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaman Scott
Daniel Kaman Anderson |job=Welder |path=Serial Killer |mo=Burning alive |status=Incarcerated |actor=Leonard Roberts |appearance=Devil's Night }} "You gonna burn." Kaman Scott is a disfigured serial killer who appeared in Devil's Night. Background Originally a hoodlum with a criminal record of vandalism, robbery, destruction of private property and shoplifting, Kaman changed his ways when he met Tracy Anderson in 2004. The two frequented a diner owned by her father, James "Jay-Mo" Morris. In 2005, he and a former partner-in-crime, Tommy Proctor, were in a car accident together. While Tommy only suffered minor injuries, Kaman's car caught fire and exploded and he suffered third-degree burns to his face and upper torso, permanently disfiguring him and putting him in a coma for months. During that time, Tracy, afraid that he was going to die, left him without letting him know that she was pregnant with their child. When Kaman woke up, he had also lost his apartment. On October 29, the first day of Devil's Night, a pre-Halloween celebration, in 2008, he abducted and killed Proctor in an act of revenge. Over the course of the following two days, he abducted and killed two more people who in some way had wronged him. The following year, he committed three more murders on the same days. Devil's Night In 2010, Kaman abducts and kills Tony Torrall, his former landlord who evicted him while he was in a coma, leading to the BAU being called in. The following night, Kaman abducts Christopher Edwards, a general contractor who used to employ the company for which Kaman worked, but fired them. Upon finding a road block outside his intended kill house, Kaman drives to an underpass, beats Edwards with a truncheon and sets him on fire, causing him to run into traffic and get killed by a car. Realizing that the authorities are on to him, Kaman goes to Jay-Mo's diner and asks for Tracy. When he adamantly refuses to tell him where she is and reaches for a gun, Kaman beats him with his truncheon, pours out cooking oil and sets the restaurant on fire. Hotch is able to run inside and save James just before the place explodes. In the meantime, Kaman goes to Tracy's aunt, who had adopted Tracy, and her husband. He ties them up and douses them with some chemicals. He asks for Tracy's whereabouts, but they claim she is going to medical school in Ohio. Tracy then enters the room and apologizes to him, but Kaman is not satisfied because she left him when he needed her the most. They are interrupted when Tracy’s son walks in. Kaman notes that he calls her "mommy". The Andersons claim that he is the son of Tracy's other aunt. Hotch walks in and holds him at gunpoint. Kaman pours out the rest of the chemical and turns on his blowtorch, which he will drop if shot. Tracy reveals that Daniel is Kaman’s son, causing him to turn off the blowtorch and give up, but not before he learns Daniel's name: Daniel Kaman Anderson. He lovingly puts a hand on Kaman's burned face. Kaman surrenders and is arrested. Modus Operandi Kaman targeted people who in some way had wronged him in the past. He struck during Devil’s Night, when his burns would be passed off as a Halloween mask. He subdued them with a blitz attack, took them to a pre-selected abandoned building, suspended them from the ceiling with chains above some flammable rubble, put a sack over the victim’s head, doused it and the rubble with gasoline and ignited it using a small blowtorch, burning them alive. After watching them burn and scream for a few minutes, Kaman left the scene before the fire department showed up. It was noted by the BAU that Kaman tended to abduct his victims from the company of one of their loved ones. He would sometimes use an expandable baton to control and subdue them. Profile Known Victims *2008: **October 29: Tommy Proctor **October 30: Drake Alcott **October 31: Josephine Davis *2009: **October 29: Robert Shandon **October 30: Curt Dunwitt **October 31: Julia Reston *2010: **October 29: Tony Torrall **October 30: Christopher Edwards **October 30-31: ***The explosion at Jay-Mo's Diner: ****James "Jay-Mo" Morris ****Aaron Hotchner ***Tom and Susan Anderson : ****Tom Anderson ****Susan Anderson Notes *It should be noted that, though he sets fires, Kaman is not an arsonist; he is a serial killer whose weapon is fire. Vincent Stiles was described the same way. Appearances *Season Six **Devil's Night Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Revenge Killers Category:Season Six Criminals